(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmitting apparatus and voice data transmitting and receiving methods for providing voice over Internet protocol (VoIP) services.
(b) Description of the Related Art
A voice over Internet protocol (hereinafter referred to as a VoIP) that provides a voice call service through a high speed Internet network provides a call service that is cheaper than an existing call service to a user. In addition, as an AII-IP-based wireless Internet technique has been developed, a wide spread of a mobile VoIP service that is similar to an existing mobile phone service is expected.
When a VoIP service is provided through a packet network, data integrated with voice is divided into a packet unit and transmitted to an IP address that is predetermined through an optimal path selected by a router, and therefore lines are occupied only when packets are transmitted. Therefore, it is more beneficial to use a packet network that enables efficient use of frequency resources than to use an existing socket network that occupies fixed lines in a transmitting side and a receiving side for providing the VoIP service.
In order to provide a reliable VoIP service in the packet network, reordering, delay, and loss of voice data packets should be minimized and unidirectional end-to-end delay should be minimized. The delay includes transmission delay and processing delay, and the transmission delay implies delay that occurs in the network, and the processing delay, also referred to as serialization delay, occurs due to devices that process voice signals through a transmission path. The processing delay may cause a problem when providing the VoIP service in the packet network.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.